Familiar Strangers Part 1
by Mrs-Spacemonkey-Jackson
Summary: It's something that I dreamt of and it just sorta stuck to me. So, I wrote it. Please r&r!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1, MGM and the Sci-fi channel does. I do, however own myself, my family, friends, and the story line.

(A/N: I had a dream that I was put into the world of Stargate SG-1 and this is what it was like. I hope you really enjoy this one. Don't forget to review. I really want to know what you guys think. Enjoy!)

"Familiar Strangers"

Ch. 1

****

Nicole's POV

(My house)

I sat on my comfy couch with my cousins. People were having snowball fights in my big backyard, and others were inside watching Monty Python and the Holy Grail for the millionth time. This was my 35 birthday party. A day I will truly never forget.

My friends Andrew, Melissa, Jen, and the twins Abby and Alyssa, Alicia, Robyn, and Yoshiko were throwing snowballs. Chris, Ariana, Elisa and my cousins Brandy, Erin, Allison, and Angelique were watching Monty Python in the Living Room.

"Nickel (His nickname for me)! Andrew suddenly said, walking toward me. 

"What?" I asked him getting scared as he started to slide open the sliding door, which was the only thing separating me from him.

"Come join us. We're not doing so well," he said.

"Hey, it's not my fault you can't throw a snow ball to save your life," I teased.

I ran away from him and Andrew ran after me. I ran toward the front yard and made a ball. But, I wasn't fast enough. He threw a snowball at me, but missed so he then tackled me down to the ground. Andrew landed on top of me and ginned broadly. 

"Now will you help us?" he asked.

"Umm, NO!" Then I noticed that Melissa and Jen was standing behind us, holding snowballs. "Uh, Andy-Roo," (My nickname for Andrew)

"Hmm,"

I pointed to our friends, who were waiting for him to notice that they were there.

"I'd start running," Jen said.

The two ambushed Andrew as he got up and ran for his dear life! I laughed as I stood up, still wearing my clothes. I was soaking wet and freezing.

"You could have waited until I got into my jacket and gloves, Andrew," I shouted. 

"But, then it wouldn't have been much fun," He shouted back, still running. 

I crept into the living room and went upstairs to my room. I slid open the closet. As I was about to reach in for my winter wear, ready to repay Andrew, I felt a sharp stabbing pain in my brain, a white flash appeared, then I saw these images:

*Premonition*

Men and woman were running and shooting anyone that looked the enemy. To me they looked like people from the U.S Air Force, Marines and Navy. Only six people I could remember their faces. A chunky, bald man in his early 60's; a graying haired man in his late 40's; a bald black man with a gold embalm on his forehead; a man, youngest of all, probably in his mid 30's, with light brown, short hair with glasses and gorgeous blue eyes; a blonde woman in her early 40's; and a red haired woman the same age as the other woman. 

It was loud and dark where this was happening. I recognized this place at once. But, It was much different then what I normally saw. My other premonitions of them and this place, were, well, they were less bark and not full of gun shots most of the time. In other words, I'm not used to seeing the SGC under attack. Not like this anyways.

*Premonition End*

To be continued . . . 


	2. Ch2

"Familiar Strangers"

Ch.2

****

Nicole's POV

(My house)

I gripped my head in agony. They're getting worse, I thought as I closed the closet and put on my normal clothes. I then went to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. I opened it and tool an orange medicine bottle. I took a large white pill a popped it in my mouth. I then drank some water.

"Nickel!" I heard Andrew call me.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back, putting the medicine away. I swiftly went downstairs. I then told him "You had better not try to throw any snowballs at me without any warning, Andy-Roo." 

"Or what?" he asked, smirking. "Are you gonna beat me up?"

I grinned broadly, "No, but I can get Melissa and Jen to."

"Okay, I won't push you in, promise," Andrew said, shuddering.

I giggled. I then said, "Listen I need to go for a car ride. I'm feeling a little claustrophobic cooped up here. I'll be back soon." I grabbed my car keys, my jacket and started for the door.

"Nicole, hang on!" Melissa called after me. I stopped and she and Andrew both met my eyes. "You've just had a premonition, didn't you?"

I nodded. "I'm counting on you two to hold down the fort while I'm gone. I should only be a few minutes." And I left.

The sun began to set as I drove around town. Colorado is beautiful in January, I thought. Just as I felt the urge to have a cup of coffee, I spotted a little coffee house on a street corner. Going with a coffee addict's instinct, I went in. A gentle breeze fluttered my auburn hair. The vigorous breeze made me look up from my cup of coffee. I spotted a young man struggling to carry a stack of books while trying to open the door to an apartment building next to the coffee house.

The man looked vaguely familiar. The light brown haired man dropped the pile of books he was carrying. I quickly drank the last of my coffee, threw the cup away, and went to go to help him. I kneeled down beside him.

"Here, let me help you with these," I started picking them up.

"Oh, thank you," he said, picking only a few up and starting to open the door. "My apartment is on the fifth floor. You don't mind helping me until we're there, do you?"

We were already in the elevator. 

"No, I don't mind," Then I recognized him, I added, "Dr. Jackson."

He stared at me. "How did you know my name? I don't think we've ever met before."

"I've read an article on some of your work. I'm an Anthropologist too," I said. He merely nodded. The elevator had reached level 5 and Dr. Jackson led the way to his apartment. "I'm Nicole Allison, by the way."

I sat the books down on his small coffee table in the living room. He sat his few next to them, and then threw his keys in the kitchen.

"Well, Nicole, thank you again for your help. Would you like something to drink? Coffee? Soda? Water?" He offered.

"Coffee would be great," I said, thinking about all of the questions I would be bombarded with as soon as I got back home. I sat down on his couch. "I can only stay for a few minutes, I'm afraid. Today is my birthday you see. My friends are giving me a surprise party."

"So, why were you out on the town, alone?" Daniel said, as he poured two cups of coffee.

He past the coffee to me and then sat down next to me.

"Something happened to me. You would think it was strange. But, in my life it was completely normal," I sipped some coffee.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I had a premonition,"

"Like seeing into the future?"

"More like seeing a possible future. Our future is never really set in stone. You see, I get them in hope of changing the outcome in the end. For the better," I explained.

"What did you see this time?" he asked.

"I saw the SGC being ambushed by a Goa'uld System Lord. And our side wasn't doing so well." I said, taking another drink of coffee.

I noticed Dr. Jackson almost choked on his coffee. 

"Yes, I know about the SGC and the Goa'uld. Most of my premonitions feature several battles the SGC has fought. Personally SG-1 is my favorite team." I explained, blushing. "I really should be going." I got up, abruptly, leaving the coffee on the table, and bolted to the door.

"Dr. Allison, wait," Daniel said, following me to the door. 

"I've told you more then I've ever told anybody," I said. I opened the door slowly.

Dr. Jackson held my free hand to stop me from leaving. "Come to the SGC with me tomorrow morning,"

I thought about it for a moment. This might be my chance to change the outcome of my recent premonition. I nodded. "8:00 tomorrow morning," 

He nodded and let go of my hand.

"Thanks for the coffee," I left. 

To be continued . . . 


	3. Ch3

"Familiar Strangers"

Ch.3

****

Nicole's POV

(My house)

I drove up on my driveway and got out of my car. I went in the house, just as I thought, I got bombarded with a million questions.

"I just went for a little drive," I told them. "Who wants cake?"

I took the ice cream cake from the freezer and set it on the patio table, while Melissa grabbed the paper plates, napkins, and silverware. Everyone sang the Birthday Song out of tune and cheered as I blew out the 35 candles.

"You, Andrew, and I need to talk about the premonition," she said to me as I cut the cake.

"We will. After the cake and presents I'm having everyone leave," I said.

"Why?" she asked as she passed out the cake out to everyone.

"I'll tell you when we talk," I said.

Everyone slowly left the party after the cake and presents. As Andrew, Melissa, and myself cleaned up, we talked.

"So, what did you see this time?" Andrew asked.

"The SGC was under attack," I said.

"Which System Lord was it this time?" Melissa asked.

"I'm not sure. I couldn't see which Jaffa was it," I told them. "I hope it's not Apophis. He had better of died the last time SG-1 fought him."

"Could it be Bra'al?" Andrew asked.

"I don't think it was. I'm sick of seeing him, too," I said.

"Are you really gonna meet this Daniel Jackson guy?" Andrew asked.

"Of course I am. He's the only one other than you two who believe me about my premonitions," I said. "This is my chance to change the outcome of the future I saw."

Once we were done cleaning Melissa said, "Well, I'm off. I've got an early morning tomorrow down at the hospital," She gathered up her coat and purse. "Good luck tomorrow morning, Nicole. And happy birthday,"

"K, thanks. See you later," I said.

"Bye, Melissa," Andrew said.

Melissa waved as she closed the door behind her.

"I guess I should leave too," Andrew said.

I nodded, "Yeah,"

"Bye," He kissed me on the cheek. "Be careful."

"I will. I promise," I told him. "Bye."

"Take care of yourself."

"I will. Now go and stop worrying. I'm a Black Belt remember," I grinned.

"Okay," he whispered. Andrew pulled away from me and left.

In the morning, I woke up to a beautiful sunrise. I yawned as I started to make a cup of coffee. By the time I drank my third cup I finally woke up. I am not a morning person. I got dressed and left. He had called me this morning before I left and said to meet him at his apartment. So I did.

"Dr. Allison! Hi!" Daniel greeted me, smiling. 

"Call me Nicole, Dr. Jackson," I smiled back.

"Then I guess you can call me Daniel if you'd like," he said. 

"That's a deal," I said. "Shall we take my car?" I asked pointing to the Emerald Green Jeep Grand Cherokee I had parked on the street.

"Sure," he said. "It's much better than my dingy old Ford."

"Come on," I said.

Daniel and I got in my car and I started the ignition.

"You're going to give me directions. I've only seen the interior of the Base. And those were flashes," I told him. 

He nodded and I started to drive in the appropriate direction.

To be continued . . . 


	4. Ch4

"Familiar Strangers"

Ch.4

****

Nicole's POV

(The SGC, Briefing Room)

Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c, Major Carter, and General Hammond were sitting in the Briefing Room, apparently waiting for Dr. Jackson to arrive. Daniel and I stood, having just arrived.

"Dr. Jackson, how many times must I remind you about the SGC's rules about civilians knowing about our program?" General Hammond said to Daniel, trying to remain calm in front of myself and SG-1.

"Sir, if you'll just give me a chance to explain the situation. You'll understand why she's here," Daniel pleaded, sitting down next to the general.

"What do you expect me to do, Doctor," the general asked.

"General Hammond, all I want is for you to hear me out. This may be the only chance I'll ever have to change the future," I spoke up, speaking clearly and firmly.

They all looked up at me. 

"Excuse me?" Jack asked.

"I get these premonitions," I told them. "I can see into the future. But, the images I see are only quick flashes and aren't concrete,"

"Because the future isn't set in stone, right?" Sam asked.

"Exactly," I smiled. "So, you believe me?"

Samantha didn't say anything.

"It doesn't matter," I said. "I don't now even why I tried." 

Daniel looked at me, confused.

"What?" he said. 

I ignored him and looked directly at Hammond. "Look, you can believe me or not. But, as Earths first line of defense against the Goa'ulds, I say you're doing a poor job," I continued.

"Daniel, you believe her?" Jack asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Dr. Jackson said. "You believed me when I went through the Quantum Mirror."

"What makes you think that this is any different, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked.

"It's not . . . Entirely," he said.

"General, I see terrible things happen every day. Death, destruction, and mayhem. All in which I can't stand to see anymore," I said, still standing. Then I mumbled, holding my head, "And I've got the migraines to prove it."

I rested both of my hands on the chair in front of me. I gasped as my head started to throb, gripping my hands, squeezing the chair. I saw a blinding light before this image appeared:

****

*Premonition*

Hundreds of Jaffa swarmed the hallways of the SGC. By the looks of things, whichever System Lord was trying to take over the base, succeeded. The members of the SGC laid scattered all around the base, bleeding, their eyes wide open in terror.

****

*End of Premonition*

I took my hands away from the chair and held my head in pain. I slowly sat down in the chair, next to Daniel and Sam.

"That one hurt even more than the others," I said faintly.

"What'd ya see?" Jack asked.

"Who ever attacked the SGC in my other premonition, succeeded in this one. Everyone was dead," I took a deep breath, still holding my head.

It throbbed worse than it has ever had.

"These premonitions, how long have you had them?" Hammond asked.

"Since I was 15. So, about 20 years," I answered politely.

General Hammond looked from Daniel to me. I could tell he was thinking.

"I am willing to take the risk," Hammond paused.

I put my head in my hands.

"Sir . . . ," Daniel began, desperately.

"I wasn't finished, Dr. Jackson," The General said. Putting a hand up to silence him. "I am willing to take the risk to have Dr. Allison as part of the SGC. I am not, however, going to risk the fate of this planet."

I quickly looked up and gaped at him.

"I heard that's a great way to catch flies, Dr. Allison," Jack remarked, grinning broadly.

I closed my mouth and then said, smirking, "You know, Colonel, you look a lot older in person."

I saw Daniel, Sam, and even General Hammond grin.

"Dr. Allison, I want you to go see Dr. Fraiser in the Infirmary. See what you can do about those migraines. Dismissed,"

Everyone nodded and left.

The End 

(Well until Part two)


End file.
